Songs For Quinlan
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: A collective group of songs for my oh so adored Quinlan, also starring Hitoshi! HitoshiOC Yaoi. Rating will go up.
1. Do You Remember

Title: Songs For Quinlan

Chapter: Do You Remember, by Aaron Carter.

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: Hitoshi X OC (Quinlan)

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note:

Summary: Memories arise around Christmas, and lyrics just happen to match a certain Aaron Carter song.

* * *

** Songs for Quinlan:**

**Do You Remember**

_Ohhhohhhh  
Yeah  
Ooooh  
Oohohh_

Quinlan relaxed in Hitoshi's chest, waiting. The larger was warm, comfortable. It felt nice. And right. Like heaven felt, right after exiting hell—it was too good for words. So the male did what he should've in a case like this. Relaxed, and let Hitoshi take care of him. He let his eyes shut, remembering whatever came to mind.

_Remember we'd be up all night  
Talking 'til the morning light, yeah  
Like the way it used to be  
Those simple days  
Just you and me, mmmm_

He wound up with a memory of himself and Hitoshi, running recklessly through the streets in their school uniforms. The bluenette's tie was over his shoulder due to the run-made wind, and Quinlan's skirt whipped around his legs. Their cheeks were tinted pink. Snow was about to fall, Quinlan now knew, and that made it that much better when he pulled away from his first kiss with Hitoshi—his first _true_ kiss ever—to find it gently snowing, Hitoshi's hair brushing his own shoulders softly.

_I think baby I know  
What's on your mind  
Cuz you look like you've  
Got something to say_

Hitoshi smiled lightly, nudging Quinlan. "What's up?" he whispered, not wanting to break the serenity.

Quinlan cracked a soft, gentle grin. "I love you," he said gently, then translated. "Aishiteru."

The bluenette settled down again—had he ever moved?—now that he was so content it should be criminal. The snow started outside, slowly frosting itself to their front windows, next to their apartment door. Quinlan closed to his eyes. Hitoshi had never returned the gesture.

_  
I may not say those words anymore  
But maybe it just ain't my way_

Hitoshi hadn't replied that he love Quinlan that day, either. He just had gotten quiet. Quinlan now knew not to worry. But he hadn't back then. So, right after he'd told the older, and the older hadn't replied he began to worry. All the redhead could think of was rejection, back then. He remembers like it was today it happened.

_You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why_

Quinlan, when he was sixteen, had sat crying on the school's front steps. Hitoshi had said no. The redhead had asked him, and he had said no! No! No! No! No! It wasn't fair! Hitoshi, sixteen, had leaned against the beam on the school's front steps, waiting for Quinlan to calm down.

After fifteen minutes, Hitoshi sighed. "I don't want a fling. That's what you want. And I don't. That's why I said no."

Quinlan took ragged breaths. "Asshole! I wanted to be serious with you! You—ya-you… Ugh! Damn it!"

Hitoshi's brown eyes looked thoughtful for a split second. "Fine, I'll let you be mine. Meet me at LiLi's pizzeria on Sunday for lunch."

Quinlan cracked a grin into his hands. This would be _sooo_ easy!

"And we'll be together at least four months." Hitoshi strolled away, stopping only to give Quinlan—his new possession—a kiss on the top of his head.

Quinlan stopped grinning, and started looking horrified.

_  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you  
_

Hitoshi flipped Quinlan over in a swift, easy movement. Chest to chest, hip to hip, the men sat, with one stunned. Soon, the stunned feeling subsided. Quinlan cracked a grin. "Aw, you love my soooo much!"

Hitoshi grunted, uncommitted, but he was smiling. "Shh. It's Christmas. It's a time to remember love and saviors and peace."

Quinlan giggled. "You're not Catholic—or Christian, in general."

Hitoshi closed his eyes, still gently smiling. "You don't have to be Catholic—or Christian—to have a love, or know saviors, or want peace."

The younger shrugged. "Sure. I guess that makes sense."

_Remember we used to laugh and say  
No one understood our way_

Hitoshi and Quinlan, seventeen and sixteen respectively, ran down the street, laughing. Hitoshi had to keep tugging Quinlan, and visa versa. It seemed to be when one had a burst of energy, the other had just stopped having his. They were laughing hard, and the volume increased until tears were streaming down Quinlan's face. He collapsed on the grass—they had ended up in the park—and brought Hitoshi down with him.

"Th-that was great!" he laughed through tears as he reclined in the grass. He was certain his whole back was getting grass stains. "I've never run like that in a long time!"

Hitoshi smiled fondly, rolling on his side to watch the redhead. "Yeah," he breathed. "It was wonderful."

The Russian giggled, bonked Hitoshi's head, and proceeded to kiss the man deeply, tongue and all. The Kinomiya sighed in content. People passing looked at them funny, and walked quickly by, making sure to pick up their pace to pass them.

They both laughed. Kissing a bit more, they settled down with Quinlan practically sprawled across Hitoshi's chest. The bluenette smiled and whispered in his lover's ear: "They just don't understand us."

_And there were times  
When you would cry  
And came knocking  
On my door  
And I was there  
To shelter your pain  
_

Dark green irises had striking reds lines surrounding them. The eyes themselves were puffy, and the porcelain face they resided in had tear-streaks running down them. "I-I-I! Hitoshi!" the boy of seventeen, squeaked. "H-Hitoshi!"

It was twelve thirty at night—well, in the morning, as Quinlan always said. The dojo was asleep, including the bluenette's father, who rarely came home anymore. And the man would be flaming pissed if one of his "intolerable, no-good" sons woke him up. Hitoshi knew this, and, quickly, he hushed his distressed boyfriend of over a year.

"What's wrong, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, hurrying the other farther from the house. He didn't want to get those insults again—especially in front of his younger brother, who was already in his old enough to understand, and get upset.

"I-I-I! I'm s-scared!" Quinlan sobbed, clutching Hitoshi's thin t-shirt. It was freezing, the bluenette dully realized, which was odd, because it was summer.

"Why? What scared you?" He didn't want to get in trouble, but a terrified Quinlan was an unusual sight.

The younger's voice dropped down to a scared, troubled whisper. "My nightmares."

_I think baby you should  
Get that off your mind  
Make it seem like  
A brighter day_

Hitoshi smiled. This was an easy solution. "Then don't think of them," he cooed, wrapping his arms around the tiny seventeen-year-old. "It'll be fine. I'll make you forget."

Quinlan looked ready to protest, but his older lover cut him off. He sighed into the kiss, granting Hitoshi imitate entrance when he probed Quinlan with his tongue. The nightmares still drifted in Quinlan's head, but that was the best Hitoshi could do. They were always there, anyway.

_I may not say those words anymore  
But maybe I can make it my way  
_

Hitoshi nudged his head to Quinlan's. "What are you thinking 'bout, um?"

The redhead smiled, burying his head into the crook of the older's neck. "Us."

The bluenette smiled and fidgeted for a brief moment. He lowered his voice to barely a trembling whisper. "I love you."

Quinlan smiled. "I know—you don't have to say it."

Hitoshi smiled, relieved. He did love Quinlan. He just said it in different ways then "aishiteru," or "dai suki," or even "suki." He did things—and Quinlan could always appreciate actions, because his whole life, actions spoke louder than words, every time.

_You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
_

Quinlan laughed, twirling around, his jeans clinging tightly to his feminine hips. "This so fun, Hitoshi-kun!" he laughed, reaching out his hand. "C'mon! Try this with me!"

Said bluenette smiled lightly, somewhat troubled, before walking over to his boyfriend of four months. It was Christmas Eve, and they'd decided to go on a date. This worried Hitoshi, though, as their dating contract broke today at five o'clock, and the young man wasn't certain as to whether or not the other would end their relationship this evening.

Quinlan was still laughing when the other got to him. They were in a space place that had just opened. It was basically a playroom for teens. There were four different levels—space, jungle, ocean, and a mythical one, supposed the American version of "Heaven." They were on the space level, the third floor, in the moon room. It was deserted accept for them, which Hitoshi was glad for. Why was he glad? Well, let's say in tight, washed-out jeans, a black, wide belt, and a tight burgundy turtle neck, Quinlan looked sinful.

Hitoshi was holding the other's coat, which was black leather, and made in a girl's design. "What's up?" he asked. Surely, Quinlan won't break up with him now—he looked so happy.

"It's so cool to walk on this!" Quinlan laughed. The bouncy material under his feet felt squishy.

Hitoshi smiled, stressed as he walked to his redhead. "Yeah. It's cool, Quin."

The redhead frowned, dropping his hand. "You didn't even step on it," he pointed out. Hitoshi realized, looking at his feet in embarrassment, the smaller boy was right. "And…" Quinlan drawled, lazily, crossing his arms. "I love you!"

The tiny boy laughed loudly, uncrossed his arms and grabbed Hitoshi's hand in one smooth motion, pulling him quickly to the door. He spun around just as quickly, face mere inches from the bluenette's. "Hey," he whispered. "No one's here but us. I vote we make out in heaven." He kissed the Kinomiya and ran upstairs.

Hitoshi followed up with a dazed, happy look on his face. Quinlan wouldn't break up with him just yet.

_Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you_

_The answer lies in you  
_

It was Tanabata, and Takao laughed happily, helping their grandfather put up their bamboo reeds. Quinlan sat in his boyfriend's lap, enjoying the warm sun. Hitoshi himself was leaning back on his arms, sitting on the dojo's deck. Takao laughed, his happiness drifting to everyone else. "What's so special about Tanabata?" Quinlan asked suddenly.

Hitoshi thought. "Nothing," he confessed honestly. "I don't see the point of these holidays, really."

The redhead smiled. "And that's why I love you. But! We have to make our Tanabata wishes, now!" Small arms snatched the paper and brushes, bringing the traditional ink in his quick swipe, too. The bluenette smirked as he watched his lover start to write his wish in simple hiragana—the only Japanese writing system he knew. He heard his brother's loud, squawking protest and smiled even more.

"Write, 'I wish for a quieter younger brother'," he laughed, easing the other out of his lap. "For me, at least."

Quinlan's tongue was stuck out the side of his mouth in concentration. "Okay!" he piped. "I wish… for a quieter… younger brother… Done!"

Takao squawked again.

_  
The answer girl  
Lies within your heart  
Take a look inside_

Quinlan looked at himself in the mirror, with only his small bed shorts and bed tank top on. The shorts didn't even touch mid thigh, and his dark neon blue tank top clung to his chest and added a nice color touch to his faded grey bottoms.

"Do you like the way I look?" he asked suddenly. Hitoshi was lounging on his western-styled bed. The older man opened one eyes wearily. He'd been up to late the night before.

"The answer to your question, love," he muttered, "Was running down your thighs last night."

Quinlan blushed.

_You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you, yeah_

Quinlan smiled, watching the snow outside. "I love you!" he cheered to Hitoshi, suddenly hyper. "With about a third of my heart!" He giggled at his own joke.

"I'm so glad," Hitoshi smirked, energized by his lover's energy. "Love me enough to go to the bedroom with me right now?"

Quinlan smirked also, green eyes twinkling in mirth. "Definitely."

* * *

Pent: Okay! The end of this chapter! This one was Do You Remember, by Aaron Carter. 


	2. To All The Girls

Title: Songs For Quinlan

Chapter: To All the Girls, by Aaron Carter.

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: Hitoshi X OC

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to lay claim to Beyblade, I don't have the papers. And I'm kinda scared of working with devils. (lawyers) So I don't own anything.

Note: Yellow Adrenaline is my cousin's old, never even practiced band. Fastfoward Rewind is one I made up, and Kayla is exactly like Kairi from KH, when she's older. (In the second game, people…)

Summary: Its spring break for Quinlan and Hitoshi, and this brings up some… interesting propositions.

* * *

**Songs For Quinlan:**

**To All The Girls**

_Nana nanana Nana nanana  
Nana nanana, lemme break it down  
I remember sunny days  
Chillin' on the beach  
And catchin' rays  
Shell toed shoes the girls would wear  
Pink bikinis everywhere_

Sixteen-year-old Quinlan laughed, running through the beach, which was packed with people. Hitoshi was scrambling after him, as the other had his shoes, and his shirt. It was their short spring break, and the whole junior class was at the beach tonight. It celebrated the middle of their break, which was a total of four weeks long. Light orange hair whipped around the boy's face. "C'mon, Hito! Faster, faster!"

Girls around them laughed, and his friend, Kiri, got up to stop Quinlan and scold him mildly. "A girl shouldn't be running from her boyfriend like that!" Most of these children would never find out Quinlan's secret—that he was a boy testing subject.

The redhead laughed, stopping. "Okay, okay," he laughed, putting his hands in the air—shirt and shoes presented. "I'll stop. Sheesh, Kiri-chan! You'd think I killed someone or something!"

Through his laughing, he totally forgot—he _had_ killed people before.  
_  
Listenin' to CDs after dark  
Outkast blastin Rosa Parks  
There's so much that we've been through  
There's still so much more to do  
_

Hitoshi laughed, running up to the two 'girls'. The warm air swept his hair around, and he suddenly had a longing for his month-and-a-half-long summer vacation he would have. He _knew_this year would be their party year. Most of them had to get ready for college and university, so they would only throw one huge bash. Yeah—his class was pretty organized. Well, with parties and bashes, at least.

Slowing to a stop in front of the two redheads, he laughed again. Kiri was a pretty, with cherry soda pop red that Hitoshi had never seen before her. She had dark, fiery purple eyes, and a slim, slightly tall body. Her hair feathered by her face, and reached down to her shoulder blades. She had decent boobs, and her outfit consisted of a dark pink bikini with yellow polka dots.

Quinlan, on the other hand, had soft, sun-setting orange hair that curled by his chin, with deep, spirited emerald eyes. His body was slim, curvy, and small to average in height. He didn't have a chest, either. His outfit consisted of tight, washed-out looking jeans cut off at the knee, a small black leather belt, a deep blue tank top, and a baggy grey sweat shirt, because it was getting cold.

Obviously, it showed who most men would go with. But Hitoshi's eyes sparkled, and he grabbed Quinlan's ass, making him squirm, before shoving the younger to his broad chest. "Love you," he whispered in an ear, before nibbling said appendage. "Love you, Spring Break."

The radio someone had thought to bring blasted American bangs like Barenaked Ladies, Yellow Adrenaline, and Fastfoward Rewind. ACDC played most of the time though, along with Aerosmith. The sky was black now, so some people lit a bonfire. Another bunch started spiking stuff, while some people just drank the alcohol direct.

Oh, yeah, this would be party year.

_  
Growing up can be so strange  
But some things will never change  
To all the girls that had my back  
I'm with you when it's like that  
_

Quinlan laughed, again. He squirmed, feeling the futon under him move. "Hitoshi! Hitoshi! That feels weird!" he squealed, giggling. "Hitoshiiiii!"

The bluenette laughed, too, moving his hand, smearing the clear, cold cream on the redhead's bare stomach. "No, this is too fun," he whispered breathlessly. "Much, much too fun."

Quinlan giggled, squirming more. "Okay!" he chirped. "Let's have_fun_."

_  
To all the girls that sang along with me  
To all the girls where I wanna be  
To all the girls from here across the sea  
I wanna thank you for being good to me  
To all the girls that I can't wait to see  
To all the girls that held it down with me  
To all the girls that gave me memories  
I wanna thank you for being good to me  
_

Three weeks into spring break, Quinlan and Hitoshi were screaming randomly at the sea. "I REMEMBER SUNNY DAYS!" the younger hollered in English, on his hands and knees. "CHILLIN' ON THE BEACH AND CATCHIN' RAYS! SHELL TOED SHOES THE GIRLS WOULD WEARRRRR! PINK BIKINIS EVERYWHEREEEE!"

"TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT SANG ALONG WITH ME! TO ALL THE GIRLS WHERE I WANNA BEEEE! TO ALL THE GIRLS FROM HERE ACROSS THE SEA! I WANNA THANK YOU, FOR BEING GOOD TO MEEEE! TO ALL THE GIRLS I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE!" Hitoshi yelled, practically doubled over with laughter. "TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT HELD IT DOWN WITH ME!"

Kiri laughed. "No, no, no, no!" she laughed. "Like this. TO ALL THE GIIIRRRLLLSSS THAT GAAAVVVVVEEEEE MEEEEEEE MEEEEEEMMMMOOOOOORRRRIIIIEEEEESSSSS! I WANNA THANK YOUUUUUU FOR BEEEEEIIIIINNNNGGGG GOOOOOD TOOOO MEEEEE!"  
_  
Nana nanana  
Nana nanana  
being good to me  
Nana nanana  
I want to thank you for being good to me  
_

Three seconds. Four minutes. Five minutes. Six minutes. Seven minutes. "What?" Kiri asked, annoyed. "I CAN sing!"

Coffee and emerald colored orbs stared at her. Their owners laughed, then joined in, standing up straight and through their arms out. "NANA NANANA! NANA NANANA! BEING GOOD TO MEEE! NANA NANANA! I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR BEING GOOD TO ME!"

They all collapsed in the waves, laughing. Hitoshi wouldn't be caught dead doing this.  
_  
Sometimes I sit and reminisce  
Of all the hot girls that I miss  
tank tops with the low cut jeans  
all the guys know what I mean_

Lyrics played on the radio. Hitoshi snuck a look at the redhead's jeans, cut off at his knees—the same tight pair he was wearing at the beach. He smiled, and leaned back. The had the dojo to themselves, and all they were doing was sitting on the deck, watching people walk by, with a American pop star on the radio.

Typical.  
_  
hip hop style and retro rock  
all the girls that's on my block  
you've been down with me since one  
and we've only just begun  
_

It was the last day of spring break, and they were partying and listening to remade rock-pop songs in English, dancing to words no one really bothered translating. Yeah, this was also typical. Kiri, Quinlan, and Hitoshi laughed, running around the beach again, to a more secluded spot.

They were in basically the same clothes as last time. Only this time, the bluenette had a wife beater on, and a pair of khaki shorts. He had abandoned his blue flip-flops, just like Quinlan had his dark green ones. The only thing different with Kiri's outfit was she had jeans shorts on, covering her swim bottoms, and a tank top the exact same shade as her bikini. Her bright yellow flip-flops were somewhere in her bag.

They laughed, the two 'girls' twirling around in joy. Hitoshi sighed happily, dropping to his bum. "Hey!" he called to Kiri and Quinlan. "Did you guys do your break homework?"

Quinlan laughed. "You did mine, silly!"

Kiri stopped spinning and frowned. "Well," she said thoughtfully. "An all-nighter never hurt anybody."

The boys just laughed.  
_  
Growing up can be so strange  
But some things will never change  
To all the girls that had my back  
I'm with you when it's like that  
_

It was time to leave. They'd graduated high school, and Kiri was moving to Michigan with her family, to go to school there. (which the boys didn't know) Kairi—Kiri's little sister—had already found some friends in Michigan, apparently; Riku and Sora, if she recalled correctly. So they were all at the beach for one last time.

Kiri sat to the left of Hitoshi, and Quinlan to the right of him. Kiri was wearing her school uniform one last time, as was Quinlan. Hitoshi—being cute and cocky at the same time—had walked out in the stuff he had on the last party of last year's spring break, with the exception of his burgundy button-up that he hadn't buttoned, and just rolled up the sleeves. He said it made him look good to have two schoolgirl chicks on his arms.

"Sooo," Kiri drawled. "Archeology, huh?" Her toes dug into the sand she was sitting in, questioning the bluenette of the group. "That's…" she stole a glance at Quinlan. "Long. And far…"

Hitoshi shrugged, looking out at the sea. "Yeah… It is… long… and far…"

The girl shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Quin-chan… are you…"

"Okay? Yeah. I was thinking of… going somewhere anyway. I love Hitoshi but… Not here. Not now. I can't wait here." Quinlan shrugged, his eyes resting on Hitoshi. The bluenette's eyes were gazing at the water, contemplating his destiny and future, probably. They shared a tense moment.

Kiri nodded. "Never again, for me."

The boys' heads snapped toward her. "What?!"  
_  
To all the girls that sang along with me  
To all the girls where I wanna be  
To all the girls from here across the sea  
I wanna thank you for being good to me  
_

Quinlan looked toward Kiri quickly, before regaining control. He turned his eyes to the waves. "You coming back to Japan?" he asked casually. "Or…"

Kiri blushed a bit. "Well, no," she started. "I… decided not unless absolutely necessary."

Quinlan shrugged. He'd figured. "Why?" he asked anyway, his eyes following Hitoshi's line of vision to the sea. "Like… the 'never come back' policy?"

The darker redhead flinched. "Well, here we were always broke, and we never… had enough, and it was always bad, and my mom couldn't afford life without dad here so… she had to stay with him and…"

Quinlan nodded in understanding. "It's cool. I get it now."  
_  
To all the girls that I can't wait to see  
To all the girls that held it down with me  
To all the girls that gave me memories  
I wanna thank you for being good to me  
_

All three teens— seventeen, eighteen, and eighteen—all sat on the beach. They were in the school clothes they wore those happy, happy days—the nights, mornings, afternoons, and evenings, when they'd laughed their heads off, just messing around like friends did. But now they were friends that would most likely never see each other again. They would all be lost to something. To Kiri, it was America. To Hitoshi, it was archeology. And to Quinlan, they weren't quite sure yet.

Quinlan shrugged a shoulder. "Want to?"

Kiri smirked. "For old time's sake?"

Hitoshi grinned, amused at his best friends. "Yeah."

_Nana nanana  
Nana nanana  
being good to me  
Nana nanana  
I want to thank you for being good to me_

"NANA NANANA! NANA NANANA! BEING GOOD TO ME NANA NANANA! I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR BEING GOOD TO ME!" They were all screaming together, with no music to help them. Their voices were their music, and so was their friendship's happiness.

_Come on, jump jump  
Come on, jump jump_

"COME ON, JUMP! JUMP! COME ONE, JUMP! JUMP!" They started to jump in place like children, Kiri's and Quinlan's skirts flying up, Hitoshi's button-up flapping about him.

_So let me hit you with one more  
baby I'll see you out on tour  
and we can do it all again, until then  
_

"SO LET ME HIT YOU WITH ONE MORE! BABY I'LL SEE YOU OUT ON TOUR! AND WE CAN DO IT ALL AGAIN! UNTIL THEN!" They laughed more, bending over when their knees gave out.  
_  
To all the girls that sang along with me (come on)  
To all the girls where I wanna be (jump, jump)  
To all the girls from here across the sea  
I wanna thank you for being good to me  
_

"TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT SANG ALONG WITH ME! COME ONE! TO ALL THE GIRLS WHERE I WANNA BE! JUMP! JUMP! TO ALL THE GIRLS FROM HERE TO ACROSS THE SEA! I WANNA THANK YOU FOR BEING GOOD TO ME!" The boys' screamed at Kiri, laughing harder with their arms thrown out to her. She laughed more, and threw her arms out to them. Their fingers just barely brushed.  
_  
To all the girls that I can't wait to see (jump, jump)  
To all the girls that held it down with me (come on)  
To all the girls that gave me memories (oh yeah)  
I wanna thank you for being good to me (yeah, yeah)  
_

"TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE! JUMP! JUMP! TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT HELD IT DOWN HELD IT DOWN WITH ME! COME ON! TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT GAVE ME MEMORIES! OH YEAH! I WANNA THANK YOU FOR BEING GOOD TO ME! YEAH! YEAH!" They laughed, twirling in circles. This was their time! And it felt great to say goodbye happily.  
_  
To all the girls that sang along with me (to all my girls)  
To all the girls where I wanna be (to all my girls)  
To all the girls from here across the sea  
I wanna thank you for being good to me  
_

"TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT SANG ALONG WITH ME! TO ALL MY GIRLS! TO ALL THE GIRLS WHERE I WANNA BE! TO ALL MY GIRLS! TO ALL THE GIRLS FROM HERE TO ACROSS THE SEA! I WANNA THANK YOU FOR BEING GOOD TO ME!" They were screaming in each other's faces, laughing and stomping their feet.  
_  
To all the girls that I can't wait to see  
To all the girls that held it down with me (yeah)  
To all the girls that gave me memories  
I wanna thank you for being good to me_

"TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE! TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT HELD IT DOWN HELD IT DOWN WITH ME! YEAH! TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT GAVE ME MEMORIES! I WANNA THANK YOU FOR BEING GOOD TO ME!" The radio blasted on the way to airport, and on the flights. All three teens' MP3s played the song on repeat.  
_  
To all the girls that sang along with me (to all my girls)  
To all the girls where I wanna be (to all my girls)  
To all the girls from here across the sea  
I wanna thank you for being good to me  
_

"TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT SANG ALONG WITH ME! TO ALL MY GIRLS! TO ALL THE GIRLS WHERE I WANNA BE! TO ALL MY GIRLS! TO ALL THE GIRLS FROM HERE TO ACROSS THE SEA! I WANNA THANK YOU FOR BEING GOOD TO ME!" Hitoshi shouted at Quinlan on an NYC street. Quinlan spun around.

"Hi," he smiled. The twenty-year-old smiled at the older man. "What up, Lover?"

* * *

Pent: Okay, that's To All the Girls, by Aaron Carter. (just incase you couldn't guessed.) O.o Anyway! Review! 


End file.
